villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randy (I Can Do Bad All By Myself)
Randy was the main antagonist in the 2009 film version of "Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself. He is portrayed by Brian White. Randy's Cruelty Randy was the married lover to the film's main protagonist April, he's first seen in April's bedroom on the phone with his wife, it does not bother April seeing that he helps her out financially but after the phone conversation with his wife was over, he announces that he and his wife are having another baby and that he isn't happy with the news because he doesn't like children at all. But still the news didn't end his relationship with April, she was still his mistress for while but things change once Madea, brings home her niece and 2 nephews home from an attempted robbery in the home she shares with her brother Joe, to make matters worse for her and Randy, the children haven't seen or heard from their grandmother (April's mother) in 4 days so April is forced to take them in to the dismay of both her and Randy. Randy had no problem showing his disapproval of his mistress's niece and nephews along with the secondary protagonist in the film Sandino being in her home seeing that he goes there to sleep with April and him paying bills there, he first offers her niece Jennifer a candy bar but she didn't take it from him, when she refuses the candy bar, her mute brother Byron tries to take it, almost getting his arm broken by Randy because he had not offered it to him, he insults Sandino by saying he must be in America illegally (he also assumes that his country of origin is Mexico, but in actuality, he is from Columbia). Randy started to show his dark side to April as she continues to mourn her now deceased mother's death, as she goes to him for comfort, he pushes her off him in which tells April that Sandino is a better man for her than Randy, all she was to him was sex. Randy's Final Offense As April's niece Jennifer prepares her brother Manny's insulin injection, she is startled by Randy sitting in the living room with a lit cigarette in his finger in the dark, Randy starts sex talk with Jennifer even though she is only 16 years old but she refuses him and tries to escape him so she can give Manny his insulin but he grabs her and throws her down, attempting to sexually assault her but Sandino intervenes. Walking in on them with a bat to hit Randy with, he succeeds by hitting Randy in the back with the bat which causes Randy to scream up, causing April to wake up, she comes downstairs to see Sandino hitting him with the bat and Randy screaming to April that he must leave the house immediately but Sandino tells her he was attacking him because he tried to sexually attack Jennifer but Randy denies it and tells April that Jennifer tried to seduce him to get money out of him. Jennifer denies Randy's accusation, Randy asked April who she believes but out of deception and her plans to avenge Jennifer, she said she believes him and asks him to go upstairs to take a bath and in pain over Sandino's attack towards him, he agrees. April, still angered by his actions towards her niece, came upstairs and enters the bathroom with a radio in hand to ask him if Jennifer's accusation was true. Randy continues to lie to April about what happened, but he can see as she puts the radio closer to the bathtub that she doesn't believe him, she also reveals that he's just like her deceased mother's boyfriend who molested her, he told her mother the same lie he's telling her and much to April's dismay? she believed him but of course April still continues to believe Jennifer over Randy as Randy watches in horror over her bringing the radio even closer to the tub. Randy yelled at April not to drop the radio in the tub but she did it anyway and he quickly jumped out before being electrocuted. After the terrifying experience, Sandino tells him to collect his stuff and leave within three minutes and tells him to never return. Appearance Randy looks to be a medium brown skinned man, looks to be within his mid-thirties to early-forties, he is bald and has a mustache with a patch of hair below his lower lip with another patch of hair on the bottom of his chin, he is also fairly muscular Category:Perverts Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spouses Category:Cheater Category:Adulterers Category:Mature Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Arrogant